


Beauty Isn't Gone

by Bofur1



Series: BofurGlóinNori [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Injury, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Butterflies, Caring Nori, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sad Bofur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bifur returns home with an axe in his head, Bofur is distraught. Nori will do <em>anything<em> to see him smile again, even make a fool of himself chasing air.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Isn't Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [in_a_blog_in_the_ground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_blog_in_the_ground/gifts).



> An "I Miss You" present for you, my friend! :)

Nori’s boots hit the stone path with a slap-slap-slap as he dashed down the hill toward the house of his best friend. He reached it soon enough and pounded on the door.

“Bofur, Bofur!” he cried, banging with his fists and feet alike. “Open up!”

The door flew open and Nori laughed happily to see his friend. “I hear Bifur’s back! I know how much you missed—” Nori’s words and smile vanished as Bofur stumbled forward and buried his face in his shoulder. Nori’s arms immediately came up to wrap around Bofur’s back. Unease lodged itself in the back of his throat as he looked down, his nose tickled by the mussed dark hair.

“...Bofur?”

There was a sound like a broken sob.

“What is it?” Nori asked fearfully. “Bofur, what’s—”

“He’s g-got an axe,” Bofur quavered, lifting his head to stare at Nori with red-rimmed, sparkling eyes, “comin’ out o’ his face. He won’t wake up, Nori! He just won’t wake up!”

Nori hauled Bofur back to him and let him bawl into his shirt.

 

\\\\\Five days later///

 

“So...how’s Bifur? He’s woken up?” Nori asked tentatively, leaning forward

Bofur sighed heavily, looking older than Nori had ever seen him. “Yes, but he hasn’t spoken yet—well, nothin’ but Khuzdûl.” One hand rubbed across his nose and the other stroked a floppy object made of fur and leather that he held in his lap.

“What’s that?” Nori asked, gesturing to it.

Bofur snuffled. “Oh, this,” he sighed. “It’s a...a hat. Bifur gave it t’ me just before—”

Nori questioningly held out a hand and Bofur handed it to him sorrowfully.

“It’s of good make,” Nori mused quietly. “Nice for you.”

“Yeh,” Bofur agreed. The two somber friends fell into silence.

Nori absently fingered the hat as he watched brilliant butterflies flit about over the green hill upon which they sat. Then an idea came to him. It would be ridiculous and humiliating if anyone saw...

...but Bofur would probably be able to smile again. Nori found that far too important to let it pass, so he leapt to his feet and charged straight forward. Bofur startled and called after him, asking what on earth he was doing, but Nori ignored him and began spinning in circles, waving the hat through the air.

Bofur had endured great strain this past week and now he was starting to get angry. “Nori, give me that hat _right now_!” he shouted. Nori paused and slowly came back to him, holding the hat in one fist by the ears.

“Here,” he offered. Bofur snatched it from him and then immediately gasped as butterflies surged from inside the hat, fluttering about his face and through his hair.

When they were all gone, carried away on the breeze, Bofur stared agape at Nori. His friend wore one of the gentlest smiles Bofur had ever seen on his lips and he couldn’t help but let a returning smile conquer his own.

“The beauty isn’t gone from the world yet, mate,” Nori reminded him. “And when it is, I’ll be there for you.”

Bofur felt a great weight lift from his shoulders and, even if it was temporary, he felt as though he didn’t have a care in the world. He beamed ecstatically at Nori and pushed past him to try recapturing the butterflies.


End file.
